You're Sparkling
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Kau tahu tidak? Kau itu bersinar.


Heylooo minna-saaan ^^

aku datang membawa oneshot pertama :D

dan ini adalah request *what? request? bukan request tapi perintaah! XD* dari **Tsukimori Raisa**-nee *slapped* oke deh,

dari **Tsukimori Raisa**-senpai,

entahlah ini drabble bukan,

aku nggak mau terlalu berbelit-belit soalnya ^^

author's curcol [boleh di skip] :

fic ini juga sekaligus perayaan karna daku telah lulus dan telah dapat smaaaa XDD

terimakasih yaa,

buat yang udah doain,

buat yang udah support ^^

love ya muah muah XD

okeeee,

tanpa basa basi, langsung ke ceritaa,

review ya! :D

* * *

**Title : You're Sparkling**

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Harayosaki Ochi**

Gadis itu berjalan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang asrama.

Ya. Dia tinggal di asrama. Asrama Hi High School. Bukan, membacanya bukan 'hai haigh schul', tapi 'hi haigh schul'.

Asrama siswi dan siswa Hi High School dibuat di gedung yang terpisah. Asrama putra menghadap ke selatan, asrama putri menghadap ke utara, kedua asrama itu berhadap-hadapan. Asrama guru di sebelah timur, menghadap ke barat, dan berseberangan dengan ruang kelas siswa-siswi sehari-hari. Dan keempat gedung tersebut, mengelilingi lapangan olahraga.

Oke, kita kembali ke gadis yang berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya tadi. Dia menuju ke taman belakang―begitu orang-orang menyebutnya―yang terletak di belakang gedung yang terdiri dari ruang-ruang kelas.

Angin malam membuatnya mau tak mau merapatkan mantelnya yang berwarna hitam. Tengkuknya merinding saat angin malam menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya dan meniup tengkuknya.

Saat sampai di taman belakang, ternyata sudah ada seseorang disana.

"What the..?" gumam Sakura―nama gadis merah muda itu―pelan, sangat pelan.

Seseorang yang ada di taman belakang itu adalah kekasihnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki itu duduk di rerumputan membelakangi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menumpu berat badannya di belakang.

Sakura memutuskan untuk diam. Tidak kembali ke kamar, tapi juga tidak mendekati Sasuke. Dia memilih diam dan memandangi Sasuke di depannya yang sekali-kali membetulkan helaian rambut emonya yang tertiup angin.

'Dia benar-benar sempurna. Aku beruntung sekali mendapatkannya.' gumam Sakura mengulum senyum.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ, Sakura?" lamunan gadis itu berakhir saat suara bariton yang sangat dihafalnya menanyainya. Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh, tanpa berubah posisi, tetap seperti tadi.

"A-e-a, ehehe.." gadis itu menggaruk perlahan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah. Terlihat dari pipinya yang merona tipis.

"Duduklah." tawar Sasuke―yang tetap tidak menoleh―sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelah kirinya menggunakan tangannya yang kiri, lalu mengembalikan tangan kirinya ke posisi semula.

"Ah, iya." Sakura duduk tepat di rumput yang tadi minta Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku di situ?"

"Sejak kau datang." tanya lelaki itu tanpa memandang kekasihnya, memandang langit cerah jauh di atas yang menunjukan beberapa bintang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau dengar aku datang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Entahlah, feeling. Tidak tidur?"

Sekarang Sakura yang menggeleng. "Suasananya tidak enak sekali. Tenten tidak sengaja mematahkan bolpoin kesayangan Ino. Bilangnya, sih, sudah dimaafkan, tapi masih ada hawa membunuh, jadi tidak nyaman." terang gadis itu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang memakai celana piyama.

"Hn. Kenapa kesini?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya, dan lagi-lagi tidak memandang ke arah sang gadis. Tetap menatap bintang di langit.

Gadis merah muda itu lama-lama lelah juga memandangi pacarnya yang tidak menoleh padanya sedikit pun, turut melihat bintang di langit malam. Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, feeling." setelah berucap, Sakura baru sadar jawabannya sama dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi.

"Hn."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku cuma bisa tenang waktu malam. Karin selalu mengikuti kemana pun, kecuali, yaah, saat malam." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau pikir tubuhmu tidak butuh tidur?"

"Aku sudah biasa tidur kurang dari enam jam."

Si gadis mendengus sambil menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'tapi tetap saja kurang.' Tentu saja tidak diambil pusing oleh Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa banyak gadis yang mengejarmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin mereka kurang kerjaan."

Jawaban yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tertawa. "Kau itu berkilau."

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan tanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, kau itu berkilau. Menonjol di antara teman-temanmu. Kau tampan, kaya, jenius, mahir piano―"

"Kau bicara begitu seakan lupa kalau kau juga mahir piano."

"Jangan potong orang yang sedang berbicara, Tuan Muda." sahut Sakura dengan nada memerintah.

"Hn."

"Sampai mana tadi? Oh, iya, mahir piano, kapten basket, keturunan Uchiha. Kau itu sempurna. Sangat sempurna, malah. Kontras, ya , denganku?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Sakura kau lihat bintang yang di sebelah kanan bulan itu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." kata Sakura sambil menyibakkan poninya yang membuatnya risih.

"Aku bertanya." jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak ada bintang di sebelah kanan bulan. Ada juga di sebelah kirinya."

"Masa tidak lihat? Itu." kali ini lelaki itu menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya itu menunjukkan bintang yang dimaksud.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Sasuke. Kau mengantuk, tuh."

Sasuke ikut menggeleng, lalu mengembalikan tangan kanannya ke tempatnya semula. "Nah, bagiku kau jadi bintang yang ada di sebelah kanan bulan itu. Biarlah orang lain tidak melihat keberadaannya, tidak melihat kilaunya. Yang penting, aku lihat, aku tahu, dan aku suka." terang Sasuke mantap.

Sakura terpana. Terpana karena baru sekali didengarnya Sasuke berucap sepanjang itu. Terpana karena Sasuke yang benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai dirinya menurut pandangan Sasuke Uchiha, bukan orang lain.

"Arigatou." Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Hn." Sasuke menangguk.

Sekarang Sakura yakin, dan Sakura tahu. Biar pun Sasuke tidak berkata secara langsung laki-laki itu mencintainya, tapi dia tahu melalui pandangannya, sikapnya, perhatiannya. 'Biarlah Sasuke Uchiha mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan caranya sendiri.' batin Sakura.

Memang dari dulu Sasuke tidak pernah bilang cinta, mereka pacaran pun Sasuke hanya berkata 'Would you be my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno?'. Tapi tak apa, toh gadisnya tahu kalau dia mencintainya, kan?

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuatku kesini. Dirimu."

"Hn." laki-laki yang dimaksud mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit. "Arigatou." kali ini Sasuke manghadap Sakura dan tersenyum tulus.

Sakura terkesiap. Baru sekali ini Sasuke Uchiha berterimaksih dan baru sekali ini juga Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum setulus itu.

"Douitashimashite." Sakura mengangguk dan menatap bintang kembali, mencoba mengacuhkan rasa panas di wajahnya.

-fin-

* * *

gimana? pendek kan? nggak jelas kan? aneh kan?

huahahaha,

namanya juga oneshot pertama,

makanya mohon bimbingannya yaaa,

sampai kan kritik, saran, ajaran, komentar lewat review ^^

review yang banyak yaaaaaaa :))

Tsukimori Raisa-senpai wajib revieeeeeew :DD *kicked*

review ya review ya review yaaa XD

**Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
